comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalvin Kent (DC-Black)
"Oh, I feel fear alright, every time I walk down the street I have to make sure I don't break the side walk just by walking, every time I shake someone's hand I have to make sure not to break it, every time I hug my mother, I have to make sure I don't kill her. Fear is something I feel far more then you." ' ''- Superman to Batman for the first time.''' History Birth & Early Life Kal-El was born on Earth to a pair of Kryptonian Scientists, Jor-El and Lara Lor-Von, who fled their home planet, Krypton, right before it's destruction. They had landed at coordinates previously designated for research of different species. Once they landed, Lara was already deep in pregnancy with Kal-El once they arrived and shortly after had gone into labor. After an intensive birth, Kal-El was born. Though after they realized they were being chased by something that was at the site of Krypton's destruction, they had made the decision to leave Kal-El on Earth so that they might save the child as well as the planet. They had put Kal-El inside of a Kryptonian pod which was launched from orbit of Earth into the outskirts of Smallville, Kansas. The crash of the pod had resulted in the attention of local authorities where Officer John Kent was called to the location. He had discovered the child within the pod, his wife Martha not being able to produce children herself, he had ended up calling his wife to the location of the crash where she had brought their truck to take the pod and the child home to their home. On the pod was inscribed the Kryptonian spelling for "Kel-El" which has morphed into English right before John and Martha's eyes. They had used this as inspiration for his new name, Kal-El of Krypton would be from then on Kalvin of Earth. Kalvin would grow up learning values and lessons from his adoptive parents. Raised in a small rural community, he had worked a lot on farming since being raised on his family farm as well. It wasn't very long till they had discovered Kalvin was very different from the other boys in Smallville. Kalvin had started having scenes of intense pain, claiming everything around him was too loud. He had started seeing things even when he closed his eyes. This sudden change in behavior had separated Kalvin from interacting with most of the boys in Smallville, this would lead to a lacking of social skills and awkwardness. As he grew into his teens, more of his powers would start appearing. His speed and his strength would grow to immense levels to the point of inhuman capabilities. This would means however that Kalvin would have to be more and more careful in dealing with people as it would be easier for his powers to accidentally be revealed. This would extend into his late High School life as well. The mixture of social awkwardness along with his perpetual hiding of his powers would lead to him being labeled an outcast, Kalvin was the subject of bullying due to this and was very selective in the people he associated with. Among these people were, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, and Jimmy Olsen. This group would become Kalvin's closest group of friends. Lana even being a love interest for Kalvin for some time. When the group had traveled to Metropolis for a school trip, a gas leak would cause an explosion which would put Jimmy Olsen in danger, Kalvin having to use his immense speed to save him to reveal his powers to Olsen. Becoming Superman Soon after his graduation, Kalvin had been encouraged by Jimmy to become a hero. Not liking the idea at first, Kalvin would be talked into trying it out. After his first few stints in helping out small problems around Kansas, it would not be until he had stopped a terrorist attack in Metropolis that he would decide to become a full fledged hero. He would apply for a journalism degree at Kansas state so that he may use journalism and news to be aware of worldly events right when they happen. Category:DC-Black Category:Abbadon the Destroyer Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Kryptonians